1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charge control apparatus for effecting quick charge of secondary battery such as a Nickel-Cadmium (Ni-Cd) battery for use with electronic equipment, for instance, a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of electronic equipment such as a laptop computer or a note book type computer handy to carry require a rechargeable battery such as the Ni-Cd battery as a power source.
Heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 124731/1988, and Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-open No. 166441/1989, this type of existing electronic equipment has employed a technique such that a quick charge is effected when the main unit of the electronic equipment is not active by having made a judgement of the condition of the equipment. In practice, the ON-OFF status of power switch is detected, and a quick charge is commenced when the switch is changed from ON to OFF.
In such a conventional apparatus, since the quick charge is necessarily commenced with the switching of the power switch from ON to OFF, quick recharge is effected even when a fully charged battery is situated in the charger, thereby shortening the life of battery due to overcharge.